The main objective of the proposed research is to measure and to correlate the integrated concentrations and production rate of various peptide and steroid hormones (HGH, insulin, glucagon, cortisol, 17-hydroxyprogesterone, etc.) in some physiological and pathological conditions. The integrated concentration of the hormone under consideration is measured in a pool of blood withdrawn at a constant rate utilizing a small portable pump connected to a heparinized catheter developed by the investigators. In addition, continuous monitoring of blood glucose is carried out by connecting the non-thrombogenic system to a glucose analyser. Efforts will be made to determine the clinical importance of these findings as far as diagnosis and treatment of conditions which in various ways can affect growth. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Twenty-Four Hour Integrated Concentrations of Progesterone, 17-Hydroxy-progesterone and Cortisol in Normal Male Subjects. Gutai, J.P., Meyer, W.J., Kowarski, A., and Migeon, C.J. J. Clin. Endocrinol. and Metab. 44: 116, 1977. Aldosterone in Childhood. In Juvenile Hypertension. Editor, L. Kosden. Raven Press Publishers, New York, New York 1977.